imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalea Rivera
Kalea's profile: '''NAME:''' '''''Hadassah Kalea Varela-Rivera''''' '''AGE (17-19):''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''ORIENTATION:''' Heterosexual/Straight '''PIC:''' http://i40.tinypic.com/33kr9kh.jpg '''RACE:''' Filipino/Caribbean and Mexican/African with Native American decent '''LOOKS:''' Kalea Varela-Rivera was born to a Filipino/Caribbean father, Sam Rivera, and Mexican/African with Native American descended mother, Joanna Varela which gave her-her multiracial appearance, which almost makes her good looks seem effortless. She had her father’s sparkling, brown almond eyes and her mother’s long, wavy dark hair and complexion. She’s been told before that she resembled a younger, darker toned version of Jennifer Lopez. She never took her looks to her head. She was happy for being bless with a good appearance and overall health, but she never became some narcissistic brat. But that didn’t mean she didn’t like to spruce and keep herself up. She loved fashion. She always thought that clothes say a lot about who a person is. Out of all her clothes, Kalea loves her short, leather jacket and her leather, heeled boots. You always see her in a different hairstyle. She’s 5’7, and weighs around 123 pounds, rather thin and small in the butt and chest area. '''ACTRESS:''' Cassandra Ventura '''PERSONALITY:''' Kalea Varela-Rivera appears very down to earth, fun-loving, and colorful. She’s a very charming girl. She has lots of charisma, which makes people attracted to her. She’s usually cheery, with a smile on her face, and outgoing. She the typical best friend type. She knows all about the social circles at school, she knows all the cliques, what’s going on, what’s happening this weekend, and what happened yesterday. She text and talks on her cell phone a lot, and always has it with her. She loves to take pictures, so she always has her digital camera too. She likes clothes, but she basically goes to the mall or wherever to socialize. She’s a very social person. She’s also ambitious. She can not wait to get out of High School and into college. Kalea’s ambition is to get into as many clubs as she can before she graduates. She already is on the cheerleading squad, she’s apart of the student council, yearbook committee (which she always tries to get pictures for), and the book club. She also helps out for the senior prom. She’s a good student, most of her teachers really like her. She’s sentimental, has good taste in things, graceful, logical, romantic, and clever-minded. She’s not the kind of person who sits around and day dreams, she likes to stay in reality, and in the now. Though she’d admit it is hard work, and stressful. She often has a bad habit of putting things off, and off. This is probably the most annoying about her for people. She has too often cancelled plans with her friends/family cause she has other places to be. '''ZODIAC SIGN:''' Libra (''artistic; flirtatious; idealistic; changeable'') '''BLOOD TYPE:''' AB (''cool; controlled; indecisive'') '''LIKES:''' She likes Motown music, pop, dance-pop, and hip-hop. Her favorite sitcoms are “I Love Lucy”, “Mama’s Family”, “Good Times”, “Fresh Prince of Bel-Air” She’s a big fan of comedies, cause she loves to laugh. Her favorite foods are Strawberry Cake and Vanilla Ice Cream and big, soft Chocolate Chip Cookies with pecans and/or nachos. Loves cupcakes, but detest dark chocolate and white chocolate, and hates chocolate milk and Ice cream. '''DISLIKES:''' Kalea dislikes pressure, too much work, stress, pests, being held down or trapped, dirty animals (''so she always makes sure, Aoi is clean''), She hates people who whine about things. She can’t stand whining, not even when she does it. She doesn’t like offense behavior, negativity, vulgarity, disorder, or discord, she’s not fond of aggression either. And she hates Battle Royale, she thinks it’s such a sick story in general. '''STRENGTHS:''' She’s a wiz with Computers, anything technical she probably can figure out. She’s a dancer, and she can carry a nice tune. She also flexible. She always has her phone with her, that’s one item she doesn’t forget, She’s pretty smart, and is a good student. She’s good at coming up with ideas, designs, and figuring things out (all talents she uses for her many clubs and committees), and she pretty logical and fair. She often compromises with others and is pretty cooperative in teams and working with other people. She’s also a gossip hag, and likes spreading the news, but she never reveals her sources-at least not by name. She is fluent in Spanish and English, and took French in High School, but is still pretty limited with it. She doesn’t speak her father’s native language (Filipino). '''WEAKNESSES:''' She can be a little to risky/restless with things. She’s a show off-she really is. She loves flattery and being in the spotlight. Biology confuses her, she always does everything at the last minute, but manages to pull it off-sometimes. She also isn’t good at keeping up with things, and too often breaks promises and puts things off. '''FEARS:''' She fears of never having her dream come true. Abandonment, rejection, and most of all losing everything she holds dear. She doesn’t fear death, though. She just fears how she’s going to die. She also fears that she would not have a very successful life, she fears of going broke, ending up homeless one day, being cheated on, abused, or killed, or in a terrible car accident, and not making it through school. '''DREAMS:''' She doesn’t like to dream for the way out there like be some famous movie star or singer and stuff like that. Her biggest dream is to be a journalist or a lawyer, but she also secretly dreams of being a anchorwoman on TV. When she was little she did want to be a dancer, and secretly she does, but she’s like what are the chances of that happening. She see’s it more as a fun hobby or sport for her. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Well, Kalea is the kind of girl who is just not in one clique. She kind of mingles with them all sort of, or at least among other cliques. She could be cool with cheerleaders, but also cool with the punk rock girls, and the sport babes, and the smart kids cause she’s a social person, so she’d socialize with anyone, no matter their clique or other friends. Kalea is very close with her older brother Kekoa who a lot of her friends think is a major hunk, and her mischievous little cousin Ryan. She calls him her little cousin to tease him, but she’s only a few months older than him. She also has a relationship-by association with Analee since Kalea’s older brother Kekoa is dating Analee’s older sister Alisa. Both their siblings graduated from Elmsville High. Though she isn’t really close with Analee, herself. They tend to just avoid each other (or at least Analee avoids her) cause they roam in different crowds outside their clubs and committees. They used to be friends though, or at least tried to be when Kalea first moved here, but Kalea was prettier; she became popular, and Analee still had trouble making friends. Kalea is close friends with queen bee Dora Harris and Isabella Santos. '''FAMILY:''' Her mother (''Joanna''), father (''Sam''), elder brother (''James Kekoa''), baby twin siblings (''Brandon Kimo and Kayla''), cousin (''Ryan Michael Hawke''), and aunt (''Tessa Varela-Hawke''), Grandfather from Mother’s side, late Step-Grandmother from Mother’s side. Pet Shepherd (''Aoi''). '''MOST LIKELY ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' She will be in defensive mode, though I don’t think she’d try to kill anybody. She definitely wouldn’t want to, it’s not right, she’d feel disgusted at the thought of anyone who would want to participate in this. In generally she’d want to find the people she’s closest to, and stay with them. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP:''' Kalea would bring her laptop of course, she’s bring her DVD player, her comedy box sets so she’d have something to watch on the way there, her Mp3 player, her camera, cell phone, her daily essentials. '''OTHER:''' She’s a Cheerleader, partially responsible for all their cool cheer techniques and moves since she took dance and ballet classes growing up. Kalea was born in Puerto Rico. Her mother was born in Elmsville and raised in Oahu, Hawaii but still had family in Elmsville (her father, step-mother, and half-sister), and her father was born in the Philippines, before returning to his mother’s homeland. Kalea’s family moved to Elmsville when she was 12. She was named Hadassah after her father's grandmother in the Philippines. But everyone calls her Kalea which means "playful." Varela-Rivera is her last name. Varela is her mother’s maiden surname, and Rivera is her father’s, as it is a tradition in Latin America for a child to have both the mother and father’s first surnames. Kalea’s mother named all of her children, except for Kayla, Hawaiian names as well as English ones. Everyone is called by their Hawaiian names, though, including the dog. Joanna did this cause she missed the Hawaiian culture she was brought up in before moving to Puerto Rico. During the Program: Kalea is only briefly in the classroom scene, sticking up for Evan. It hints towards her having a crush on him and it's why she's so upset when he dies. Dora isn't paying any attention to her so she seeks more comfort in Isabella Santos instead. Her demise: